Te necesito a mi lado
by Mickz
Summary: Porque no te das cuenta de lo que tienes...hasta que te hace falta


¡Hola! Después de una breve ausencia he decidido escribir un fic en muestra a otro que tuve el disgusto, no, el horror de leer semejante barbarie. Aunque respeto los "gustos" de algunos creo que debían de respetar los nuestros y publicar su historia donde corresponde. Que sus errores sirvan de lección y espero que no vuelvan a desafiar a las NejiTen-maniáticas porque saben como les irá.

Naruto no me pertenece sino a Masashi kishimoto, sólo los tome prestados con fin de entretenimiento.

Sin más, he aquí la historia.

* * *

Te necesito a mi lado

Me encuentro solo, en nuestro viejo campo de entrenamiento, añorando los momentos que compartí contigo, deseando volver a verte, deseando que nunca te hubieras ido de mi lado. Aunque no lo demuestre y lo niegue ante los demás, te necesito como no tienes idea.

─ Tenten, no sabes cuanta falta me haces─ murmure al viento, a pasado casi tres años desde tu partida y aun no logro acostumbrarme, es increíble que me de cuenta cuanta falta me haces ahora que no te tengo, he llegado a considerar que se equivocan de sobremanera al llamarme genio, si lo fuera hubiera reaccionado a tiempo y no te hubiera perdido. Todo por mi maldito orgullo y frialdad.

Aun lo recuerdo y no puedo evitar odiarme cada vez que lo hago.

Flash Back

Nos encontramos en el campo de entrenamiento, Gai aun insiste en que entrenemos juntos para "avivar la llama de la juventud" en lo personal no le veo el caso pero no me queda otra opción. Gai y Lee mencionaron algo de 500 vueltas a Konoha y desaparecieron dejándonos solos a Tenten y a mi, últimamente la he notado extraña con respecto a mí, como si de repente le diera vergüenza estar en mi presencia, aun así he decidido no preguntarle nada, no me corresponde hacerle hablar de algo que ella no desea contarme.

─ Comencemos Tenten─ digo en mi habitual tono frío, a pesar de que mi actitud ya no es la de antes, no soy bueno expresándome con los demás.

─ Ha-hai─ Me responde ella despertando de su ensoñación.

Comenzamos con el entrenamiento como habitualmente lo hacemos, yo la ataco pero no utilizó todo mi potencial, ella aun no esta a mi nivel. Sin embargo Tenten esta muy distraída hoy, lo que me frustra, he estado muy molesto por los comentarios de los ancianos del clan, y ahora esto ¿Será acaso mucho pedir un entrenamiento decente?

─ ¿Tenten qué te ocurre hoy?─ la interrogo ─ Este entrenamiento es del nivel de un Gennin

─ Lo siento mucho Neji pero yo...─ no la dejo continuar puesto que me siento muy enojado como para escuchar escusa.

─ No hay pero que valga Tenten, eres patética, no deberías ser llamada ninja ─ La verdad no se porque dije eso pero necesito descargarme con alguien ─ Todas las kunoichis de tu generación ya te han superado, sólo eres un poste de entrenamiento, deberías renun…─ No termino de hablar pues siento un fuerte golpe en mi cara, si pensarlo reacciono, arrincono a Tenten contra un árbol y presiono fuertemente sus muñecas.

─ ¿Qué crees que haces?─ Le pregunto sin soltarla, pero me detengo al ver como de sus ojos empiezan a caer finas lágrimas, me salí de mis casillas como aquella vez en mi pelea con Hinata-sama. La suelto para comprobar que le he hecho más daño del que creía, ella me da la espalda, no quiere que la vea llorar. Trato de voltearla para ver como están sus muñecas.

─ Aléjate ─ me ordena con la voz rota, aun así la volteo para comprobar mis sospechas, efectivamente le he fisurado ambas muñecas.

─ Tenten, yo…─ Esta vez es ella quien me interrumpe.

─ Siempre es lo mismo contigo Neji ─ Habla tratando de controlar sus sollozos ─ Siempre trato de ayudarte, de apoyarte, de comprenderte, mas aun así tu ni siquiera me das las gracias y ahora esto, me insultas y luego me lastimas…Y a pesar de todo yo...yo no puedo dejar de amarte, porque tu me haces feliz Neji, me haces sentir protegida a tu lado, es por eso que he estado distraída, porque buscaba la forma de decírtelo…pero siempre tenia miedo de que me rechaces ─ Termino de hablar, no me mira, oculta sus ojos tras su flequillo, su rostro es de un color rojizo.

La verdad no tengo idea de cómo reaccionar, nunca he pensado en Tenten como algo más que una amiga, una hermana…

─ Tenten, yo te quiero como a una amiga, como a una hermana…pero no siento nada más por ti ─ al escuchar mi respuesta veo como una sonrisa amarga se forma en su rostro.

─ Sabia que algo así pasaría ─ presto mi atención a sus palabras, varias veces otras muchachas se me han acercado con la intención de declarase y todas han sido rechazadas, pero esto nunca me había pasado con alguien tan cercano ─ Al menos pude decirte lo que siento antes de irme ─

¿Antes de irse? ¿Irse a donde?

─ ¿antes de irte a donde? ─ me sorprendo al ver que ya se ha marchado. Seguramente sólo se ira de misión por unos días. Con ese pensamiento me marcho a la mansión Hyuga.

Fin Flash Back

Que estupido fui, luego de eso me extrañe al no verte durante varios meses. En uno de nuestros entrenamientos le pregunte a Lee si sabia algo de ti, él asombrado por mi pregunta me respondió que te habían asignado a una aldea, también me dijo que estabas indecisa sobre aceptar o no la misión y que le habías dicho que decidirías esa misma tarde en la que te me declaraste, Lee admitió estar sorprendido de que no me habías contado de tu decisión. Entonces comprendí que había sido mi negativa lo que te hizo tomar la decisión de marcharte, al principio fui indiferente pero cada día que pasaba te necesitaba más, me sentía culpable… me di cuenta que de verdad te quiero, que te amo pero mi orgullo me impedía aceptarlo, ahora ya es tarde pero si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás lo haría para impedir que te vayas.

Le he pedido a la Hokague que me de una dirección a donde escribirte pero ella se a negado argumentando que podría poner en riesgo el éxito de la misión.

Debo confesar que también siento miedo, aunque no lo creas, aunque no lo diga, temo perderte, temo que ya no me ames…

Siento la presencia de alguien detrás de mí, activo el byakugan para ver de quien se trata y de inmediato reconozco ese chacra, es imposible olvidarlo porque es el de la única mujer que ocupa mis pensamientos.

─ A pasado mucho tiempo Neji ─ dices regalándome una sonrisa como antes lo hacías.

Sin date tiempo de reaccionar te aprisiono entre mis brazos, mientras siento el dulce aroma que desprende tu cuerpo.

─ ¿Qué haces? ─ Me preguntas sorprendida porque pueda demostrarte lo que siento, si tengo que ser sincero a mi también me sorprende, pero no me volveré para atrás porque me reuso a perderte de nuevo, porque eres mía, porque nadie más que yo puede tocarte, porque tu eres mi destino.

─ Algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo ─Te respondo y simplemente te beso, como desde hace mucho deseaba hacerlo. Me siento feliz cuando me correspondes. En ese mismo lugar nos entregamos el uno al otro, yo soy tuyo y tú eres mí mujer

Porque ninguna otra sabría comprenderme como lo haces tú, ninguna sabría entenderme como lo haces tú, porque eres única, porque eres mi destino, porque te amo. Sólo a ti te necesito y no le temo a nada si estas a mi lado.

* * *

¡Taran! Eh aquí otro fic para ustedes mis queridas lectoras fieles al NejiTen porque por ustedes es que escribo esto, y no sólo yo, sino muchas otras autoras de esta pareja que amamos. Damos todo nuestro empeño en escribir algo por muy corto o largo que sea y es difícil inspirarse en algo nuevo pero ustedes NejiTen-maniáticas son las que nos impulsan con sus reviews.

Síganle diciendo no a las malditas INNOMBRABLES que sepan de que estamos echas las NejiTen-maniáticas.

Como siempre digo dejen un reviews y háganme muy feliz.

Saludos


End file.
